happy ending
by rendysasunaru
Summary: maaf fic saya tidak bagus .jika anda semua tidak menyukainya silahkan klik back. jika anda menyukainya sila dibaca dan berikan saya masukan,saya tidak menerima penghinaan .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing:sasuke&naruto **

**genre :romance , yaoi  
><strong>

**Pada suatu hari hidup lah sepasang pemuda yang tampan yang bernama naruto dan sasuke.**

**naruto memiliki sifat yang kewanitaan,membuat ibunya kushina selalu mengekang naruto , naruto sedih sebab tiada orang bisa memaklumi dirinya.**

**Ini adalah hari dimana hari pertama naruto masuk sekolah. disana dia bertemu pemuda tampan dengan potongan rambut raven dan memiliki warna mata kelam yang membuatnya geregetan.**

**Naruto sekelas dengan anak itu , naruto pun kegirangan karna tersebut duduk disebelahnya .**

**Dengan senang hati naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda itu dan pemuda tersebut mencuekkannya saja . naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya yang berarti naruto sedang kesal .**

**Naruto pun akhirnya mengetahui nama pemuda itu karna temantemannya memanggil sasuke.**

**Naruto semakin lama semakin geregetan karna berdekatan dengan merasakan perasaaan yang berbeda, naruto mempunyai sahabat di konoha high school, yang bernama sakura . naruto sering menceritakan perasaannya terhadap sasuke kepada sakura. Sakura kasihan terhadap naruto karna telah memendam perasaan yang begitu besar . naruto sangat disukai oleh temannya karna memilki sifat kewanitaan itu**

**Bel yang berarti bel pulang pun menemui sasuke setelah pulang sekolah .dan mengatakan tentang perasaan naruto. Tapi sasuke hanya menjawab hn dengan kagetnya.**

**Apa naruto suka pada ku "jawab sasuke **

**Sasuke pun akhirnya penasaran dengan kepribadian naruto. Sasuke pun mendekati naruto .sasuke yang dulunya pendiam berubah 360 derajat.**

**Singkat cerita akhirnya sasuke menjadi sangat dekat dengan naruto, kemanamana mereka bersama pulang pun bersama .**

**Pada suatu hari bel ishtirahat berbunyi , sasuke dan naruto duduk bersama ditaman sekolah konoha.**

**Sasuke bertanya "naruto siapa yang kamu suka disekolah ini"**

**Tidak ada " jawab naruto gugup .**

**Apa kamu yakin "jawab sasuke **

**Ia aku yakin sekali "jawab naruto gugup .**

**Jadi kenapa kau gugup naruto ,"Tanya sasuke.**

**Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah tau bahwa naruto gugup karna dekat sasuke .**

**A-apa ,oh aku tidak gugup kok"jawab naruto **

**Entah kenapa naruto pingsan dipangkuan sasuke , sasuke gugup lalu sasuke menggendong naruto dan dengan cepat sasuke membawa naruto kerumah sakit .**

**Lalu, setelah naruto diperiksa walaupun masih pingsan sasuke masih saja khawatir dengan keadaannya,**

**Sasuke pun bertanya kepada dokter"dok sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan teman saya dok"**

**Dokter pun menjawab"temanmu ini mengidap penyakit tumor otak dan umurnya tidak lama lagi "**

**Aaa-APA kata sasuke , jadi tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya .**

**Hanya keajaiban lah yang bisa membuat naruto sembuh "jawab sang dokter **

**Ada"jawab sang dokter **

**Tapi itu apa "jawab sasuke**

**Buatlah dia BAHAGIA dengan sisa umurnya yang tidak lama lagi "kata sidokter **

**Baiklah"jawab sasuke dengan menghela nafas berat .**

**Sasuke pun heran kenapa perasaannya terhadap naruto sampai sekhawatir itu , dan perasaan apa ini .**

**Lama sasuke melamun dan mencari jawaban perasaan apa yang dia rasakan.**

**Lama kelamaan sasuke menyadari bahwa ia menyukai naruto dan tak ingin kehilangan naruto .**

**Kemudian sasuke masuk keruang inap naruto , ternyata naruto sudah sadar .**

**Naruto bertanya kepada sasuke"aku sakit apa"**

**Oh tidak kau hanya kelelahan saja "jawab sasuke takut naruto mengetahui yang sebenarnya .**

**Tapi aku merasa aku kan pergi untuk selamanya" jawab naruto dengan sedih .**

**Tidak kau takkan pergi meninggalkanku naruto" seru sasuke**

**Wajah naruto memerah karna sedikit malu.**

**Maksudmu apa sasuke" jawab naruto**

**Hn tidak apaapa"jawab sasuke.**

**Detik-detik pernyataan cinta sasuke **

**Naruto,kalau seorang yang kau cinta itu berada dihadapanmu dan menyatakan cintanya padamu apakah kau menerimanya "Tanya sasuke **

**Aku takkan merima cintanya " jawab naruto **

**Dengan nada marah sasuke menjawab"kenapa begitu seharusnya kau senang karna orang yang kau cinta itu juga mencintaimu.**

**Wajah naruto memerah ,dan naruto sudah dapat mengetahui secara tidak langsung sasuke juga mencintainya juga .**

**Naruto pun berkata "aku tak ingin dia mencintaiku dan menjadi sedih karna aku merasa umurku takkan lama lagi dan buat apa aku menerima jika akhirnya aku meninggalakannya karna kematianku"**

**Dengan rasa sedih naruto berkata"sesungguhnya aku mencintainya tapi apa dayaku ,walau pun dia menyatakan cinta padaku ,aku tahu itu hanya membuatku membaik saja dari kematianku nanti.**

**Sasuke pun merasa sedih , naruto aku ingin memberitahu semua tentang perasaanku padamu, selama ini aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanku betapa sesungguhnya aaaaaaaaku mencintaimu juga naruto"jawab sasuke dengan gugup**

**Sasuke terimah kasih kau sudah mencintaiku ,tapi umurku takkan lama lagi , ia kan "**

**Jawab naruto.**

**Sesunnguhnya apa yang aku sembunyikan dariku sasuke-kun"kata naruto**

**Dengan perasaan yang gundah tapi senang juga KARNA ORANG IA CINTAI MENCINTAINYA JUGA **

**Aku sakit apa sasuke "seru naruto **

**Sasuke gugup untuk mengatakannya , tapi ia harus mengatakannya.**

**Kauuuuuu seeeeebenaaaarnyaaa mendidap penyakit tumor oootak.**

**Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku"kata naruto**

**Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih naruto 'jawab sasuke**

**Naruto pun menghela nafasnya dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dan ia baru sadar kalu sasuke mencium bibirnya .dan naruto kaget dengan refleksnya ia mendorong sasuke , apaan kau sasuke dasar uchiha teme yang mesum"KATA NARUTO**

**Apakah kau tak menyukainya dobe, aku sangat mencintaimu."kata sasuke**

**Wajah naruto pun memerah, tak lama kemudian naruto pingsan lagi, sasuke pun panik lalu dengan kepanikannya ia memanggil dokter ,**

**Dokter pun memeriksanya ,dan menggelengkan kepala ,.**

**Ada apa dok" kata sasuke **

**Dokter berkata "keadaannya semakin parah "**

**Jadi apa yang kita lakukan dok "kata sasuke**

**Menunggu keajaiban itu benarbanar menghampiri naruto.**

**Sasuke pun duduk diam seribu bahasa dan men****unggu naruto sampai siuman .**

**Sasuke" panggil naruto **

**Tapi sasuke tidak mendengarnya karna sasuke kelelahan **

**Teme apa kau tak mendengarkanku ,bangun teme " kata naruto**

**Hn aku sudah bangun naruto,kau suadah sadar naruto jawab sasuke.**

**Apa hanya kata hn itu yang kau miliki sasuke . **

**Iyaiya "jawab sasuke untuk mengalah dari naruto baru saja siuman **

**Tak lama kemudian ...**

**Naruto , " kata sasuke .**

**Apa" kata naruto **

**Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku naruto" seru sasuke **

**Apa ,menjadi kekasihmu,apa aku salah dengar."jawab naruto**

**Tidak , kau tak salah dengar, apakah mau jadi kekasihku naruto " kata sasuke **

**Sambil berlutut dihadapan naruto .**

**Tak perlu sampai berlutut sasuke , aku akan menerimamu kog "jawab naruto .**

**Tapi ada syaratnya " kata naruto .**

**Apa" kata sasuke .**

**Aku lapar , ajak aku makan ramen ichiraku ya " jawab naruto .**

**Dengan jurus puppy eyesnya yang membuat sasuke tidak tahan **

**Baiklah sayangku " kata sasuke **

**Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit dan bergegas ketempat ichiraku .**

**Tapi sebelum pergi sasuke membayar dulu administrasinya .**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah kenyak ,terima kasih ya sasuke ."kata naruto **

**Iaaaaaaaaaaa,samasama" jawab sasuke**

**Yeyyy , sasuke baik ." kata naruto**

**Hahhha.**

**Sejak mereka jadian , mereka pun semakin akrab dikelas maupun diluar kelas .**

**Bahkan setiap kali mereka memasuki gerbang , mereka bergandengan tangan .**

**Teman mereka pun termasuk hinata ,kiba,neji,tenten pun menjadi kaget ,mereka heran dan berkata"sebenarnya apa yang terrjadi dgn mereka ya "**

**Sakura hanya tersenyum manis melihat sasunaru,pasti mereka sudah jadian" dalam hati sakura**

**Aku jadi iri terhadap naruto , dia sangat beruntung karna mendapatkan kekasih setampan sasuke " seru dalam hatinya lagi .**

**Hari in hari yang sangat panas ya dobe "seru sasuke **

**Jangan panggil aku dobe, aq bukan dobe " kata naruto **

**Ia deh , maaf ya sayang "sambil menggoda naruto .**

**Karna panas yang menyengat kulit , naruto pun pingsan lagi , sasuke sudah tau pasti penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan segera sasuke membawa naruto kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa .**

**Dok bagaimana " Tanya sasuke .**

**Penyakitnya semakin parah ,umurnya seminggu lagi ." kata sidokter**

**Tidak ,dia takkan mati " jawab sasuke .**

**Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja " kata sidokter**

**Sasuke, " panggil naruto**

**Ada apa naruto " sahut sasuke**

**Dokter bilang apa , penyakitku semakin parah ya " jawab sasuke .**

**Sasuke hanya terdiam tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan,**

**Kalau kau diam , berarti benarkan " jawab naruto sinis **

**Tenanglah naruto , aku kan slalu didekatmu dan aku takkan meninggalikanmu walau pun kau sakit begini ****" kata sasuke.**

**Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.**

**Sudahlah naruto jangan bersedih donk" SAHUT SASUKE**

**Setelah selesai urusan dirumah sakit , mereka pun beranjak pergi .**

**Kau ingin makan ramen naruto" Tanya sasuke**

**Tidak,aku tidak ingin makan sekarang " sahut naruto**

**Kamu harus makan , nanti penyakitmu bertambah parah "kata sasuke. **

**Apa kamu mau aku cium naruto " tambah sasuke sambil menggoda naruto .**

**Tidak "jawab naruto sinis **

**Sasuke hanya terdiam ,karna ia tak mungkin memaksa naruto karna naruto sering merajuk .**

**Dalam keadaan mobil yang hening naruto memanggil sasuke ,tapi sasuke hanya menjawab hn saja dan membuat naruto kesal .**

**Apa hanya kata hn itu yang lebih kau sukai daripada aku "kata naruto .**

**Tidak,aku lebih menyukaimu dari apapun " sahut sipemuda tampan itu**

**Tak lama kemudian naruto bertanya " sasuke apakah bila nanti aku pergi , kau kan mencari penggantiku" dengan nada takut kehilangan sasuke .**

**Kau akan menjadi cinta,kekasih yang terakhir yang pernah kumiliki naruto" jawab sasuke.**

**Perkataan sasuke tadi membuat naruto bahagia dan wajahnya hanya tertunduk .**

**1minggu setelah percakapan mereka ...**

**Naruto tinggal bersama sasuke tercinta...**

**Naruto sedang membuatkan airpanas untuk mandinya sasuke . tibatiba naruto terjatuh dan pingsan**

**Sasuke mendengar suara seperti suara orang terjatuh , ia mencari asal suara tersebut.**

**Ia mendapati naruto yang sudah pingsan dilantai .**

**Naruto ,kau kenapa hah , jawab aku naruto " Tanya sipemudan tampan itu .  
>lalu sasuke mengambil BB TORCHnya dan menelepon dokter untuk memeriksa naruto.<strong>

**DALAM HATI SASUKE"apakah naruto sudah tiada seperti yang dibilang dokter"**

**Dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang .**

**Ada apa " kata sidokter**

**Ini naruto pingsan lagi" sahut sasuke**

**Rebahkan tubuhnya ditempat itu, supaya bisa memeriksanya " kata sidokter .**

**Sasuke pun menuruti perkataan sidokter,sidokter pun memeriksa naruto .**

**Kelihatannya naruto sudah tiada "jawab sidokter dengan lesu.**

**Apa kau bilang , naruto sudah tiada dasar dokter sialan .mana mungkin naruto meninggal .tadi saja naruto masih baikbaik saja kog,**

**Tapi itu kenyataannya "kata sidokter**

**Naruto "panggil sasuke sambil menggoyakan tubuh naruto**

**Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu "kata sasuke**

**Sudahlah dia sudah tiada " sahut sidokter .**

**Tidak , naruto masih hidup , dia tak mungkin mati !"jawab sasuke sinis **

**Tibatiba seperti ada keajaiban menghampiri sasuke .**

**Sasuke " panggil naruto .**

**Sepertinya aku mendengar suara naruto .tapi apa mungkin ia masih hidup .**

**Hahh itu hanya halusinasiku .**

**Sasuke-kun ,kenapa kau diam saja " Tanya naruto**

**Sasuke kaget ,karna kekasihnya ternyata masih hidup .**

**Naaaaaaruto ,kau masihh hidupp ." Tanya sasuke**

**Jadi kau menginginkan kumati ya ." jawab naruto sinis **

**tidak ,tadi denyut nadimu berhenti ,kupikir kau meninggalkanku"jawab sasuke .**

**ooooooo,"jawab naruto**

**sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan itu ,sebaiknya kita pikirkan kesehatanmu saja "sahut sasuke dgn penuh perhatian .**

**sasuke tersadar kalo dokter tadi masih melihat kemesraan mereka sejak tadi .**

**maaf ya , ohh ya terima kasih ya "jawab sasuke penuh bahagia .**

**sasuke dengan senyum semriwing pun mengantar kan sidokter keluar .**

**sasuke kembali kekamar .**

**naruuto , will you marrie with me " Tanya sasuke sambil menunggu jawaban .**

**emmmh, of course sasuke-kun ,I love somuch and don't you leave me .i can't life with you " jawab naruto dengan menyentuh wajah sitampan .**

**sasuke pun tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan kekasih tercintanya itu **

**esok harinya sasuke dan naruto ke toko mas untuk memesan cincin pernikahannya .**

**dan juga mereka singgah ke boutique ternama dikota konoha dan didesignernya pun bernama tsunade ia cukup terkenal dan rancangannya pun semua bagus .**

**sasuke dan naruto meminta untuk diukur agar mereka dapat melangsungkan pernikahan **

**sasuke pun juga suda memesan organizer wedding .sasuke sudah membayangkan acaranya akan meriah .**

**sasuke dan naruto mendekorasinya kamarnya**

**1 minggu lagi acara pernikahan , naruto sangat gugup .**

**Sasuke sang kekasih melihat kekasihnya gugup langsung mengajak pergi ketempat tsunade untuk fitting baju.**

**Jas yang digunakan sasuke membuat dia Nampak gagah dan tampan .begitu juga dengan naruto dia kelihatan manis dengan jas yang digunakanya .**

**Naruto telah mempersiapkan cathering, juga undangannya .dia mengundang teman-temanya juga untuk meramaikan acaranya nanti .**

**Tak terasa besok adalah hari kebahagian sasuke dan naruto .sasuke sangat gugup saat pendeta mulai memasuki gereja .**

**Disana sangat banyak orang tapi itu tak membuat sasuke down .**

**pEndeta pun mulai membacakan mantranya . **

**Kau uchiha sasuke bersediakah menjadi suami dari uzumaki naruto**

**Ya aku bersedia "jawab sasuke**

**Kau uzumaki naruto bersediakah mendampingi suamimu sampai mati .dan melayani hasrat suamimu "Tanya pendeta **

**Ya aku bersedia " jawab naruto **

**Sasuke kau sudah boleh mencium naruto .**

**Sasuke pun mulai mengeluarkan jurus ciuman mautnya yang membuat naruto klepek-klepek.**

**Hihi, gimana nie ceritanya para reader? Seru gk ?**

**Ceritanya dramatisirnya .**

**Pliiiiiiiisssssssssss direview yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah acara mereka selesai , sasunaru memasuki kamarnya yang harum bunga mawar merah. Setelah naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama sedangkan sasuke hanya memakai kaos dalam dan celana pendek yang ketat .

Sasuke melemparkan senyum genitnya yang membuat mabuk kepayang itu kepada naruto.

Kau mau apa teme" kata naruto

Malammmmmmmm pertama mau dimulai nih .

Ayo kita melakukannya sekarang aku sudah tidak sabar dan jangan membuatku menunggu lama dobe " sambut sasuke .

Arggh , aku tidak mau , aku lelah sekali teme " jawab naruto .

Sambut sasuke "kaukan sudah berjanji didepan pendeta siap melayani hasrat suamimu"

Ia , tapi aku lelah sekali,kalo pun kita melakukannya malam ini, itu akan siasia"jawab naruto lesu.

Siasia kenapa" jawab sasuke bingung.

Aku takkan bisa memberimu keturunan , sasuke-kun " jawab naruto lirih .

Sudalah dobe sayang,aku takkan membutuhkan anak kog, yang penting aku mencintaimu" jawab sasuke menyemangati naruto.

Tapi buat apa kita menikah ,,tapi tak bisa memberimu penerus margamu kau cari wanita yang bisa memberi kita anak" jawab naruto pasrah.

IA JUGA PIKIR SASUKE DALAM HATINYA.

Tapi aku takkan mancari yang lain , I am just love you naruto" jawaban sasuke untuk menyemangati istrinya itu .

TERSIRAT DALAM HATI NARUTO ...

Teme , bagaimana aku operasi saja supaya aku bisa memberimu anak ." jawab naruto takut

Terserahmu sajalah dobe,"jawab sasuke kesal karna tak mendapatkan malam pertamanya .

Bagaimana kita besok honeymoon disana saja " jawab naruto semangat

Akhirnya ,pagipagi sekali naruto dan sasuke sudah berangkat keairport. Setelah sampai mereka mencari hotel untuk menginap ,dan naruto sibuk mencari rumah sakit yang bisa mengoperasinya .setelah mendapatkannya ,naruto pergi bersama suami tercintanya .setelah naruto sampai ,naruto sudah tidak sabar memasuki ruang operasi ,setelah memasuki ruangan itu malah sasuke yang ketakutan takut terjadi apaapa dengan naruto . impian mereka kan terwujud karna naruto sekarang sudah bisa memberi sasuke naruto keluar pintu ,

Oooooh,betapa cantiknya istrinya itu ,ia pun terkagumkagum melihat kecantikan istrinya itu . sasuke pun tak dapat menahan hasratnya,tapi dokter memberi tahu harus menunggu 1 minggu untuk proses operasi pun kesal keinginannya pun tertunda .setelah seminggu naruto kembali lagi kerumah pun sudah memperbolehkannya untuk berbulan madu dengan hati yang senang naruto kembali kehotel dan memberitahu sasuke hal tersebut.

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu , sasuke pun mengajak naruto kekamar mereka dan akhirnya sasuke memberi serangan andalannya naruto pun memberikan yang terbaik untuk suaminya itu .karna sasuke pun sudah puas dengan permainannya dan naruto pun kelelahan mereka pun beristirahat.

Setelah itu mereka pulang lagi kekonoha .

1 bulan kemudian , naruto merasa mual yang tak tertahankan .

Setelah sasuke pulang kerja, naruto meminta supaya sasuke mengantarnya kedokter. Dokter pun mengatakan pada sasuke bahwa naruto hamil dan dia akan menjadi ayah , betapa bahagianya dia .

5 bulan telah berlalu ,naruto meminta sasuke mengantarkannya yang sedang mengandung pun melakukan USG,betapa bahagianya sasuke bahwa ia akan mempunyai anak kembar .

9 bulan pun datang naruto ingin melahirkan , dengan segera sasuke mengantar istrinya yang sedang pun takut terjadi apaapa dengan istri dan anakanaknya . terdengarlah suara bayi . betapa lega sasuke ketiga orang tersayang pun selamat dari ambang maut . naruto memiliki anak yang imutimut yang satu cowok,dan satu lagi cewek .

Mereka megambil nama anak mereka dari singkatan nama mereka masing-masimg . yang cowok bernama SARU yang cewek bernama SUNA . betapa bahagia naruto anak perempuannya mirip sekali dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya dan anak cowok naruto mirip dengannya .


End file.
